


The Secrets of the Moon

by curiousscientistkae (orphan_account)



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora's POV, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swearing, Were-Creatures, Werewolves, death mention, idk if that counts as major character death rn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24516208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/curiousscientistkae
Summary: Adora has lived on her own for some time now, hopping around from town to town, exploring and learning as much as she can. One faithful night, however, while camping in the woods something gave chase to her, nearly ending her life. The night is a blur in her head and she can't recall much but what she does know is she was saved. Saved by a young woman named Glimmer. The two start to forge a bond and figure out what attack Adora in the dead of night. However, the more Adora learns about Glimmer, the more she has questions about her and what she is.
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	1. A Blurry Memory

**Author's Note:**

> lets see how long this will last me trying to write a chapter fic. agksjbakgja I swear I try. But yeah, I wanted to do a bit of a different spin on a werewolf au so here's my take. Idk when i will update I will try since I have a lot of plot points and shit.

Adora has no idea where she is. Everything looks the same. Thick trees with heavy canopies are identical, impossible to differentiate. Maybe if she looked closer she would be able to tell them apart but such a luxury is not available at the moment. Her heart is pounding in her chest and she gasps for breath as she runs down the forest path. Something chases her. She doesn’t know what but from the sounds of heavy thuds and breaking of branches behind her, it is large and dangerous. It sounds like it is not about to give up anytime soon. Even if her lungs burn and her body aches, she has to keep moving.

Why is she here again? Why the hell did she come out here in the middle of the night? If she wasn’t so focused on not being mauled to death maybe she could recall. All Adora needs to find is either civilization (who the hell knows which way that is) or any sort of covering. She prays to any god or gods out there to help her. 

With her poor eyesight at night, why couldn’t she have night vision she thinks, and the leaves above her hiding the bright full moon, she fails to notice the sudden dip in the earth. Adora has no time to react as she feels herself fall. The next thing she knows is her body slamming against the ground, hitting tree roots and rocks, and tumbling through a couple of bushes. She feels her hair tie snap causing her hair become loose and cover part of her face. By the time Adora's body comes to a rest, she feels every part of her in pain and all her energy sapped from her. Adora tries to sit up but does not get far. 

_Damn it. Damn it! Get up, Adora. You can’t die here!_

All she can do is crawl.

There is a deep, low growl, one that sends cold shivers down her spine. Adora freezes and holds her breath, hoping maybe they will pass her by. Her heart beating in her ears nearly drowns out the noise but it is not enough. Adora squeezes her eyes shut. Hot puffs of air crawl up her legs. 

But nothing ever finishes her off. She hears a new, similar noise. Snarls, growls, and groans fill the air. Adora can only imagine what is going on. Slowly, they die down, leaving Adora in silence. After some time passes, she cracks an eye open. Nothing around her but the dark outlines of trees. Another moment passes before she opens her other eye and tries once more to sit up. She manages to put her weight on her arms. 

_Is it gone?_ she wonders. _What was that all about?_

She attempts to look around, seeing if the coast is clear. Adora is just about to breathe a sigh of relief when it gets stuck in her throat. Her eyes land on a large figure standing in front of her. She can just make out the outline of a wolf, one larger than she ever has seen. Their eyes glow an odd purple color but that is the least of her worries right now. Is she about to become this canine’s dinner?

But the wolf doesn’t move. It tilts its head and Adora swears it squints their eyes in thought. So human-like. So odd. Adora tries to keep her focus on the creature, hoping they will go away but her body begins to betray her. Between running for her life, tumbling down a hill, and acquiring who knows what type of injuries from this, everything becomes heavy. She feels her consciousness fading away. 

_Damn...stay awake...stay awake..._

She can’t. As her vision and thoughts darken, she hears a sigh. It is followed by something grabbing the collar of her jacket. She is lifted off the ground before being placed on something soft and thick. The smell of the forest fills her nose. Wet moss, pine needles, and a hint of a musky order. It’s oddly comforting. Finally, the dark world becomes completely black.

* * *

When Adora opens her eyes the first thing she sees is a blinding, yellow light. She winces and puts a hand above her eyes. Slowly, the light fades and she can make sense of the world. She finds herself in a building, someone’s living room to be exact. There is nothing out of the ordinary. A couch, which she currently lays on, a couple of tables, a TV, and random items like books or papers scattered about. 

It takes her a moment to register this all. The second it clicks in her mind, she snaps up. Bad idea. Her whole body begins to ache. She curls in, clutching herself in some hope to calm herself down. Hissing through her clenched teeth, she counts down in her mind until the pain finally subsides. Adora sighs and begins looking over herself.

A pastel purple blanket covers the lower half of her body. She feels something under her right foot. A pillow maybe? Moving it causes her more pain. Did she do something to it? Everything is a blur. Her mind still is trying to piece things together, but it is like trying to put a jigsaw puzzle together without all the pieces or cover. Adora stretches out her arms and looks at an assortment of bandages on them. Touching her face, she finds more. 

“Oh, you’re finally awake,” a voice says. 

Adora jerks, sending some pain through her body. She hisses. 

“Easy! Sorry I startled you.”

Slowly, Adora turns her head to see the owner of the voice. Standing a few feet away, is a young woman about her age. One of the first things Adora notices is her dual colored purple, side swept hair. Did she dye it? The next thing she notices is it looks like she hasn’t slept much. There are hints of bags under her lilac eyes. 

“H-Hi…” Adora says, not knowing what to say. 

“How are you feeling?” the stranger asks. 

“Ah, fine I guess? Sore. Why am I here?”

“Don’t worry. I didn’t kidnap you. You can leave whenever you want. But to answer your question I found you all beaten up and brought you here and patched you up.”

“What? Where did you find me?”

There is a pause before she answers. “The woods. How did you get there anyway?”

Adora places a hand on her forehead, attempting to pull anything out of the fog surrounding her memories. She remembers she was camping, a normal activity for her. Then investigating something. She can’t recall what caught her attention and pulled her deeper into the woods. But then everything mixes together. Fear...anxiety...unable to see anything. She feels like something else is there but her mind keeps it locked away. Did something chase her? Did something stop it then? Or was she just lucky? What was it again she was looking for? Stupid memory problems. 

“I was just out for fun, I like to camp. I can’t tell you much else.”

“Huh. Hopefully you didn’t hit your head too hard or anything. Well I am here if you need anything.”

“Thanks...wait! Crap! All my stuff is out in the woods still. Damn it.”

“I can look for it if you know the rough area of where you were.”

Adora starts to get off the couch. “I can come!”

“Wait!” the stranger shouts. 

Adora freezes and looks at her, only one foot on the ground. 

“You have a sprained ankle. Or at least it looked like it got injured. Don’t walk on it.”

Adora blinks. Is it sprained? That would make sense with the pillow and pain but how would she know if she was passed out. Maybe she knows some medical stuff or something. Still, Adora doesn’t like the idea of just sitting around doing nothing. 

“I can’t just stay here,” she tells her. 

“What? Do you have something to hide out there?” there is a tease in the strangers voice. Adora feels herself go warm. 

“N-No! I just don’t want you to get lost or something and I want to help carry the stuff back.”

“Relax. I know these woods. And I can make more than one trip. You need your rest and once I get your stuff back, I can help you go home and then you can do whatever you want. Just write down where you were if you know or make a map or something and I’ll find it. The woods aren’t that big anyway.”

Adora thinks for a moment. She is right. No way can she do anything if her ankle is sprained. Still, she doesn’t quite like the idea of staying in a strangers house by herself or at all. Though, she seems fine and the stranger seems nice enough. No matter how she looks at it, there isn’t a lot she can do. Begrudgingly, she sighs and nods. “Alright.”

“Good. I was hoping that I wouldn’t have to tie you down. I’ll go get some paper.”

The stranger disappears for a moment before returning with a notepad and a pen. Adora takes a moment to recall where she was. It had to be at one of the campgrounds but which one? After some time of hitting the pen on the side of her face in thought, a name finally returns to her. Once done, she hands the paper back. 

“I know where that is. It won’t be a problem finding it. I can go now and be back soon,” the stranger says. She begins to walk away.

“Hey!” Adora shouts. The stranger stops in her tracks. “What’s your name, anyway?”

“Glimmer. Yours?”

“Adora.”

“Right. I’ll be right back, don’t move!” 

Glimmer leaves, heading down a hallway. Adora listens as Glimmer shuffles around and exits the house from an out of sight door. She waits a few moments, making sure that she will be alone for some time, before getting off the couch. Sure enough, her right foot is sprained. The second she puts weight on it, it aches. A compressed wrapping is around it. Guess Glimmer really does know a thing or two about medicine. 

Carefully, Adora begins to limp around the house. She isn’t about to snoop but she can’t just sit around and do nothing. Even if she wanted to look around and try to figure out who this Glimmer person is, it is not like she can get far with a near busted foot. Besides, Glimmer seems nice. No need to break any sort of trust there might be right now. 

Adora finds her yellow jacket resting on a chair and puts it on, not knowing what the spring weather will feel like being today. After zipping it up, she opens up the front door. Her gut feeling about the weather is right, today has a chill in the air. Adora steps onto the porch, rubbing her arms for warmth, and looks around. 

Glimmer lives in a small suburban area. Adora can see some houses but they are all spaced a bit apart. Around the houses is the edge of the woods she was camping in the night before and where she was found. The patch of forestry is part of a set that is scattered all about this town. If Adora recalls right, they are called the Whispering Woods and this area is called Brightmoon. From what her friends told her before she headed out to explore around, this town is supposed to be quiet and safe. _Supposed._

Adora reaches down instinctively to grab her cell phone, wanting to tell her friends what happened and how they ‘lied’ to her. Gotta get a laugh in somehow. But all her hand finds is the fabric of her pants. She curses to herself as a memory comes back to her. She had left her phone in her tent when she was putting the finishing touches to the tent for the night. That is when she started to hear noises. Ones that caused her to eventually bolt. 

_Right. I really was chased. But what the hell lives out here?_ Adora thinks to herself. She tries to think of any animal that it could have been. What even lives out here anyway? The noise that plays in her mind does not ring any familiar bells. Bears, coyotes, mountain lions, nothing. She tries to think more about it, bring it into focus, but it all feels like a nightmare. The harder Adora attempts to figure out what happened, the blurrier it becomes. A headache starts to come on. 

She stops. No need for that. Taking another look around the quiet street, Adora heads back inside. Glimmer probably will be a while. With not much else to do, she ends up settling back down on the couch. She props up her foot back on the pillow and flips through the TV stations. She does not stick long on anything there, not much peeking her interest. Adora has no idea how long it is until she hears a door opening. Turning her head around, she sees Glimmer entering the living room. She carries Adora’s tent bag, flashlight, and some clothes and items that must not have fit right in her backpack, which is slung over Glimmer’s shoulders. 

“Hey! I’m back,” Glimmer says. She places what is in her arms on a nearby table. “Sorry if I took a while. I was trying to figure out how to get everything in one go. May have stuffed things into your bag. Hope that is alright.”

“Long as you got everything. And that...actually was pretty quick I think. Did you run?” Adora asks. 

Glimmer shrugs. “I know shortcuts. Here, catch!”

She tosses something in the air. Adora reaches up to catch whatever it is. It’s her phone. Clicking the side to pop open the screen she is happy to see it did not die, though the battery is dangerously low. She’ll text her friends later. “Thank you, Glimmer,” Adora says, placing her phone on the table. 

Glimmer walks over to the couch and hands Adora her backpack. Adora happily takes it and shifts through it. The rest of the clothes she brought are still inside along with her spare flashlight, a couple books, some food, and other essentials. Looking over at the table, she finds the rest of her things like her reusable water bottle and Swiss army knife. Everything looks like it has been brought back. 

“You really came prepared, didn’t you? Were you just gonna live out there?” Glimmer asks.

“No. I like to travel around and sometimes I just camp out in the woods, especially since it has gotten nicer out.”

“So you’re a free spirit, huh?”

Adora chews her bottom lip. “It’s complicated.”

“Oh…” Silence falls between them. Glimmer rubs the back of her neck, looking away from Adora. “Well, uh, if you want you can stay here for a bit. Only if you want! Until you get back on your feet.”

“You’re awfully nice.”

“What? Do you want me to leave you out in the woods?”

Adora chuckles. “No, no. It just has been a bit since anyone that I didn’t know offered me to crash at their place. So, sure? I guess. Thanks.”

“You’re welcome. And again, if you want to leave at all, just tell me.”

Adora nods, happy to have a safe place to be. She digs through her bag for her phone charger and gets help from Glimmer to plug it in. Afterwards, Glimmer asks if she is hungry or wants to use the downstairs shower to wash up. Adora happily agrees to both of them, adding on she is not picky about what is made. With some more help, Adora grabs some clean clothes and heads into the bathroom. 

Once inside she takes a quick look around. Nothing out of the ordinary. Adora places her clothes to the side and hangs the towel on a nearby rack. It has been a while since she last had a hot shower and she enjoys every minute of it, even if it is awkward with her foot. As she steps into the welcoming water and washes off everything from last night, she takes a better look at her injuries. It seems that her foot is the worst thing that happened to her. Most everything else are bruises, cuts, or scrapes. She really got off lucky, huh? Reaching up, she touches the side of her face, wondering if anything she received last night will leave a permanent mark.

Adora would stay inside longer, she really doesn’t want to leave the warmth of the shower, but she doesn't want to overstay her welcome in any way shape or form. Or turn into a prune. She turns off the water, dries off, and changes into fresh clothing. Before exiting, she takes the time to redress the wounds she can get to. Happy, she is about to exit when something catches her eyes. In the sink she notices some specks of blood. Did she not realize some of her injuries were bleeding when she was patching them up? She can’t recall any of that but maybe she missed it? It hits her then that she can swear she can smell a hit of the forest in the air. Weird…

For safe measure, she carefully cleans it out before exiting. By the time Adora reenters the living room, Glimmer is setting some food down on the table. Looks like some bacon and toast. The smell fills her nose and makes her mouth water. 

“Sorry if it is not much. I haven’t been grocery shopping yet,” Glimmer tells her. 

“It’s fine. This is more than nice. Do you need any help with anything?” Adora asks. 

“You are the one with the hurt foot. You don’t have to worry.”

“Well I am the one staying here pretty much out of the blue. And you look kind of tired. I wanna help.”

“Eat first and then we will figure something out. Deal?”

“Deal.” 

Adora smiles and takes a seat down at the table, Glimmer sitting across from her. Once comfortable, her foot resting on another chair, she digs into the food. It tastes amazing. The bacon is perfectly crispy and the eggs are nice and fluffy. She has forgotten how much she enjoys home cooked meals. Maybe she should slow down a bit with traveling around so much and enjoy the quiet life for a while. With how her foot is, guess she will have to do that anyway. 

She quickly gobbles up her food, enjoying and savouring it in her own way. Glimmer finishes hers up shortly after. True to her word about helping out, Adora helps put away the dishes, even if she gets told not to. It’s not like the sink and the dishwasher is that far. Finished, Adora leans on the counter. “So now what?”

Glimmer taps a finger on her chin. “I don’t know. It’s been a long while since I had a guest over. You still probably shouldn’t be walking that much and I am kind of tired if I am being honest. I really got nothing, sorry.”

“It’s fine. You are the one that took me into your home, that is more than enough.”

Glimmer yawns and starts to walk past Adora. “We can figure something out later.”

Adora opens her mouth to say something but is cut off when she catches a whiff of a scent from Glimmer. The same one she could have sworn she smelled in the bathroom. One that brings her back into the forest in the middle of the night. The events are still blurred in her mind but she feels a sense of dread and fear. But upon a second intake, there is a hint of musk to it. A familiar scent that relaxes her. 

"Are you okay, Adora?” Glimmer asks. She is looking at her with a curious look, an eyebrow raised high. 

Adora shakes her head, clearing it. “Yeah. Sorry. I was just thinking about something.”

“Okay…Well, if you need me, I’ll be taking a nap.”

“Alright.”

Adora watches her head up the stairs and disappear somewhere on the second level. Alone again, she limps over to check her phone (it still is a long way from fully charged) before grabbing her backpack and pulling out her notebook. She takes a seat on the couch and opens it up. Inside are scribbled notes and doodles of creatures many think are nothing more than a fairy tale. Running a thumb through the pages, she flips through them until she gets to the last page. 

Mostly bullet points about her most recent adventures stare back at her. There is not much to note about them, mostly just what she did and some of the people she meant. Now, uncapping the pen with her mouth, she begins to write. It’s only two things. The name of the town she now finds herself in, and a question mark underneath it.

* * *

A week passes by. Adora slowly starts to learn more about Glimmer. She has lived in Brightmoon all her life, only having stepped outside the general area a couple times in her life. Meanwhile, Adora cannot recall the last time she stayed somewhere for longer than a year. The slightly younger woman also seems to be a bit known in town. After going out with her once to help get supplies, Adora asked how so many people knew her, to which all she got was a shrug and blaming it mostly on them knowing her mother. 

Other than that, overall, Adora is growing to like Glimmer. She can be quite the night owl, an exact opposite of Adora’s waking up at the crack of dawn, a quip seems to find her a fair amount of times, and she has a stubbornness to her, one that makes sure Adora doesn’t mess her foot up more, that is quite endearing. Speaking off foot, after walking around a bit in the morning, Adora decides to take off the wrapping around it. 

“Are you sure about that?” Glimmer asks upon seeing what she is doing. 

“It feels just fine. I don’t really think I don’t really think I need this anymore,” Adora tells her. 

“That was pretty fast. I thought when I brought you to get it properly checked out they said it needed more than a week.”

“I guess I am just a fast healer! All my cuts healed already.” Adora feels the scars on her back starting to itch. She ignores the feeling, not wanting to scratch or touch them at all. To prove her point that she is fine, she stands up and hops from foot to foot, shifting her weight around. “See? Good as new! Oh! Do you like to jog? Now that this is all better we can do that or just walk around.”

Glimmer rolls her eyes. “I’m not carrying you home again if you fuck it up again. I’ll think about that offer. Never been one to run but a walk around town is never bad.”

Adora beams. She cannot wait to actually get out of the house. The weather has only gotten nicer and nicer. The days will only get longer and longer, giving more opportunities to get out and enjoy everything. Adora has switched into wearing one of her favorite sports jerseys, shorts, and keeps her jacket just in case there is a dip in temperature. Glimmer herself has been wearing lighter clothes like a tank and flannel. Adora won’t lie, she looks nice.

Though, now with her foot healed, it does cross her mind if she should stay here with Glimmer. She is more than willing to let her live here, not wanting her to be homeless, so long as she helps out with the chores and errands, especially when Glimmer is busy with work. A fair deal it seems. And staying here gives her an excuse to figure out what chased her in the woods not that long ago. Something keeps nagging her that it is not a natural being that hunted her the other night. 

“Hey, you have tomorrow off, right?" Adora asks. Glimmer mostly works from home it seems. Doing what? She doesn't know. 

"Yeah, I am. Why? You that eager to go out?"

"Well yes but I kind of what to see where you found me. See how far I went from my campsite and maybe see if I can figure out what the hell chased me."

"I can show you if you really want but I don't know how much you're gonna find."

"Eh, it's fine. So tomorrow then?"

Glimmer nods. Sure enough, the next day the two head out for a hike. They head in early in the afternoon, thankful that there are only a few puff white clouds on the clear blue sky. Now that she can see and not running for her life, Adora is able to appreciate the wooded world. 

Many trees have shed their colorful flowers for their lush green leaves. Some flora still clings to their bloom, causing Adora to sneeze more often than not (thankfully Glimmer got her more allergy medication to aid with that), and any snow that might have stayed stubbornly in the shade has finally melted away. Many birds sit up in the branches, singing their songs and waiting for their chicks to hatch. Fruits are growing all over, though many are yet to be ripe enough to pick if you know what does and doesn’t kill you. 

Glimmer mostly leads the way through the forest, knowing it better than Adora, but sometimes she takes a few steps ahead, listening for a command to turn from behind. They have been walking for a little while now. 

“Are we close yet?” Adora asks finally, jumping over a small log on the ground. Glimmer quickly follows suit. “Did I ever ask what you were even doing out in the middle of the night?”

“I heard some noises that sounded strange and since I already was up I said screw it,” Glimmer tells her. 

“So you, a smaller girl who lives by herself, went out armed with what? A bat? Into the heart of the woods in the dead of night to fight god knows what?”

“I’m tougher than I look and you are one to talk. You were the one out camping by yourself and then _also_ went out to investigate noises.” There is a grin on Glimmer’s face as she walks past Adora. 

“Touché. You didn’t answer my other question, though.”

Glimmer thinks for a moment. She looks around, studying all the trees and bushes around her. Both have trailed off from the main pathway, one wrong mistake can easily get them lost. However, Glimmer seems confident about where they are going. Adora watches her shut her lilac eyes in thought. She swears she can see Glimmer’s nose and ears twitch before opening her eyes again. 

“Yeah, we are close. I’m pretty sure at least. It was dark but I do know the spot more or less where you were. I still don’t understand why you want to see it.”

Adora shrugs. “Just curious.”

“Have you remembered anything else?”

They begin walking again, Glimmer taking the lead as Adora thinks. There still hasn’t been much in recalling what happened. A couple of times in her dreams she will remember the sensation of being chased and the dark shapes of the trees around her, though they take on a scarier appearance with creepy faces in their bark. Both times she has dreamt of the night, whatever stalked her catch up. But before it can take her life, she wakes up in a cold sweat. 

Trying to remember in the waking world has been no better. But she knows that there is something in the woods. She has seen and lived with it before. There has to be something out here, whether Glimmer or the rest of Brigtmoon knows it. Or at least, she hopes so. No need to think she just saw and heard something and is losing her mind. Adora wishes to remember _something_ other than a sensation that brings on a headache. 

“No,” Adora sighs defeated. “Maybe seeing the place will help?”

“Maybe. Here. It’s right past this bend.”

Adora picks up her pace, passing Glimmer. She moves past the bend. However, like the night just over a week ago, her foot suddenly finds air. Able to see, Adora finds that this area has a steep hill with little gradual decline. However, unlike the night before, she only tumbles over herself once, quickly regaining and landing on her feet as if nothing happened. 

"Christ, how did you do that?" Glimmer asks, still at the top of the hill. "Are you part cat or something?"

Adora chuckles a little. "Maybe." 

“Huh…” Glimmer gives her a slight glance before turning away.

Carefully, the two walk down the steep slope, careful not to slip and eat shit. Adora has a much easier time doing this and on one occasion, grabs the collar of Glimmer's flannel to keep her from falling on her face. Somehow, they make it all the way down without anything happening. On flat land, they look around for sometime, locating the exact area Adora collapsed, before finally finding it. Glimmer doesn’t really need to tell Adora they are here. The second she spots a badly broken up bush that looked like someone bulldozed through it is all she needs. 

Adora looks around the area, trying to pick up on anything. It is a difficult task, however, as time has erased much of what occurred. Only the damaged bush gives her any idea of what is going on. Still, something nags at her. At least now she knows how to get here now and investigate further. Adora looks up at the hill she fell down, still shocked she got away with a sprained ankle being the worst injury. 

“Hey, Glimmer?” Adora says, a thought appearing in her mind. Keeping her eyes squinted and locked on the hill, she hears the other woman shuffling around behind her. 

“What is it?” Adora hears Glimmer’s voice behind her. 

“How far does this hill wrap around? Like, when you found me did you walk around it or carry me up all that way?”

There is a beat before she hears an answer. “I’m stronger than I look. I was able to get you up that hill by myself.”

Adora finally turns away from the hill and looks at Glimmer. She is well aware of not judging someone by their appearance but how can anyone carry dead weight up a hill in the middle of the night and not get injured themselves. Glimmer has made no mention of having an issue and by the looks of it, is perfectly fine. 

"Alright," Adora finally says. She takes another look around, hoping to find something, but alas nothing. Defeated, she throws her hands up in the air. "Well this was a bust. It was nice getting out. Thank you for that."

"Not a problem.”

Without not much else to do, the pair begin to make their trek back to Glimmer’s house. They look for any way back that might be easier than going up the hill. While doing so, something dark and shadowy catches the edge of Adora’s vision. She snaps her head but finds nothing but the still forest. 


	2. Questioning Feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I actually updated akjagjbasgkjsa but idk I tried and I am working/learning to write chapter fics (ie sorry for the shortness and what not) but ye. I had my friend Alex help me with editing. Hopefully y'all enjoy I don't have set times for updates just whenever I can get them DONE really. Anyway kudos and comments/feedback much appreciated

> **Perfuma** : _So, how is Brightmoon going?_
> 
> **Me:** _Fine. Still can't believe you guys lied to me that it was safe._
> 
> **Perfuma:** _How were we supposed to know that something was going to chase you?_
> 
> **Entrapta:** _Well_ _you were out in the woods in the middle of the night where anything like a bear or coyote or mountain lion could be roaming around and looking for an easy meal. Besides, since everyone is waking up now and with the snow melted, they are all probably hungry and you also were the one to go out searching for the noise_
> 
> **Me:** _Alright, alright. I probably shouldn't have gone looking for it but I am fine now. Glimmer has been a god sent._
> 
> **Perfuma:** _I’m glad for that. Just be careful. You don't have nine lives._
> 
> **Entrapta:** _Third time might be the charm_
> 
> **Me:** _Don’t worry about me. I have been lucky before, haven't I?_

  
  


As Adora waits for an answer from one of them, she places her chin on her hand and stares out the window. Rain tapped against the glass, creating a soft, melodic beat. The sky above is a dark shade of grey. The heavy clouds overhead dumps buckets of water down, soaking the world. Through the blur of the rain, she keeps her eyes on the forest nearby. Something inside of her tugs her to reenter the trees and explore what hides in its depth. Some days have passed since she last entered with Glimmer and they came back empty handed. However, there is a nagging feeling that eats away inside of her. 

She swears she saw _something_ that day. For all Adora knows, it could have been a trick of the light. It’s why she hasn’t told Glimmer about it. No need to ruin a budding friendship by making herself look like a fool by telling Glimmer there is something weird in the woods that she grew up in all her life. Adora wishes she could believe that the shadow was nothing but she knows better. She knows there is more than the eye can see. 

_Bzzzzzzzz._

> **Perfuma:** _Don’t push it. Luck runs out._
> 
> **Entrapta:** _She is right, ya know. You can only be lucky so many times before it finally comes back and bites you in the butt, I should know_
> 
> **Me:** _Right now I think I'm just going to take it easy at Glimmer’s. Kind of like it here._
> 
> **Perfuma:** _Do you mean Glimmer?_
> 
> **Me:** _Shut up._

Adora locks her phone and puts it on the side, knowing the next time she reopens it Entrapta probably will have a lot to say; most of them in the tone of teasing the hell out of her. She won’t lie, Glimmer is quickly becoming a good and close friend but there is no need to rush into anything. The dual haired woman has been more than generous with housing her and letting her sleep on the pull out bed. She promises to eventually find some means of income to not be a mooch and pay her back. While she has no idea how long she will stay in Brightmoon, it might be a bit before she leaves. 

There is something about this place that she can’t quite put her finger on. Here she thought that maybe this place wouldn’t have much and she could have a breather from researching a world hidden from most people’s minds. Guess faith has other ideas. If she is going to be here for a while trying to figure out this place and what exactly almost killed her, maybe asking Glimmer a bit more about this town would do her some good. She has to know _something._ Maybe more than she lets on. 

Without picking up her phone again, Adora begins walking over to where Glimmer sits. She has the TV on, which plays an older cartoon about bending the elements. When she reaches the couch in the middle of the room, she flops the upper half of her body over it. Glimmer turns her gaze away from her show and looks at her new roommate. She is chewing on the stick of a lollipop. “What’s up?”

“Nothing. Bored. I hate being trapped inside.”

“I know how you feel. Hopefully this storm doesn’t last that long. I can see if there is something we can do.”

“Sure. Though can I ask you something?”

“Shoot.”

“Tell me a bit about Brightmoon.”

“What about it do you want to know? There isn’t much to it.”

“There has to be something. Every town and city has a history, doesn’t it? If I am gonna stay here for a while, shouldn’t I know a bit about where I am living?”

Glimmer shrugs. “Not much really. It’s like any older town. Found like hundred or so years ago, not much goes on. The worst we might have is a flood or hurricane once in a blue moon.”

“So animal attacks don’t normally happen either?”

“No...No they haven’t. You are a rare case. Are you still thinking about it?”

“A little.”

“You aren’t going to find much other than what you did. It probably was just some hungry bear waking up from hibernation.”

Adora doesn’t answer. She refuses to believe that there is nothing out in those woods. There is still so much she doesn’t know about that night and she knows those answers are out there. She trusts her gut, it rarely ever leads her astray. Why would she not heed to what it is saying? She just needs to get back in there.

Something touches her. A gentle poke of a finger against her cheek, an innocent gesture. Yet, she reacts with a jerk, pulling away violently and nearly falling over herself in shock. For a split second of a moment, she swears she can feel nails digging into her skin. Adora cups her face, rubbing the spot that was just touched, right near her scars. 

“Jesus Christ!” Glimmer gasps, “Are you okay? I didn’t mean to cause you to jump!” 

“It’s fine. I’m fine. I just don’t like my face being touched, that’s all. You caught me off guard,” Adora informs her. 

“I’ll try to remember that. Hey you said you were bored, right? I got some games in my room we can look at and bring down to play.”

“Sure. Got nothing better to do.” 

Glimmer beams and leads Adora upstairs. The blonde has only ventured into the second story of the house a couple of times, stopping shortly after the stairs end whenever she does so. All have been to get Glimmer’s attention for whatever reason. However, she has learned the young woman has excellent hearing and all she needs to do is shout. Now, she walks down the hall, passing a couple of doors, before entering one that leads into a bedroom. 

The room is painted in a soft, purple color. Heck, much of the room is decorated in it’s cool shade along with blues and whites. A full size bed sits near one of the walls, there is a dresser and closet off to the side, and a desk littered with everyday objects like photo frames and a laptop. Adora notices some knickknacks in shapes of the moon and stars lying about. 

She begins aimlessly walking around as Glimmer digs around her closest for anything for the two of them to do. As she walks, passing by the desk, a couple pictures catch her eye. Both have her new friend in them. In one, she is with three other people. Two women roughly their age, early to mid twenties, stand at either side of Glimmer, smiling. One is much taller and stockier with hair as white freshly fallen snow and the other is in the middle with height and has at least three shades of blue in her braided hair. The other person is a young teenager who even in the still frame, Adora can tell she is full of life. It looks like Glimmer has to hold the collar of her shirt to keep her still long enough for the photo to be taken. There is a sense of warmth and joy to the image. 

She turns her attention to the second photo. Everyone in there is still and the colors have started to fade, giving a sense of a time long ago. Glimmer is a child here, maybe eight or so, smiling widely. Adora can see one of her canine teeth are missing while the other looks sharper than normal. She sits on the shoulders of what is presumably her father who has jet black hair tied up in a bun. To their left is a tall, elegant looking woman. She looks much like Glimmer, two toned hair (so that is a real hair color, Adora thinks) and the same light violet eyes. They all look happy. 

Footsteps draw her attention away from the photos. Glimmer stands behind her, looking over her shoulders and at the frames on her desk. Adora cannot read her face.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to pry at all,” Adora says. 

“You’re fine.” Glimmer steps forward and grabs the photo of her family. 

“Those your parents? They look like lovely people. You look a lot like your mom.”

“Yeah...I used to get that a lot. Still do...She was an amazing woman.”

 _Shit!_ “I’m sorry to hear that.” _I know what that’s like._

Glimmer runs a hand over the photo, staring at it for a moment. Finally, she places it back down on the table. “It’s alright.”

Adora quickly changes the subject and points to the other photo. “Friends?”

“You can say that. The two next to me are Mermista and Scorpia. Family friends. The kid is Frosta. Met up at a camp and sort of just always tagged along with us.”

“They look like a blast to hang around.”

Glimmer grins. With the photo from years ago still fresh in her mind, Adora notices her teeth still looking just as sharp as long ago. “They are,” the smaller woman says, “Hopefully I can see them again soon. Anyway, let me show you what I got.”

* * *

_Adora finds herself back in the woods. Nothing moves, nothing makes a sound. No wind, no rustling of leaves on the ground or snapping of twigs, and no sounds of brooks cutting through the earth. Nothing. Dark outlines of trees with little detail stare back at her, surrounding her, and the sky above her is covered in a blanket of blackness. Only the full moon provides any source of light._

_She steps forward, her feet quiet. Pass the trees she goes, not knowing what direction she is heading. Everything is identical to each other, so much so she wonders if she actually is moving at all. Adora keeps pushing forward, however. One foot after the other. Her eyes scan for anything out of place in the uniform world. Something to help her understand where she finds herself in. How did she even get here? Where even was she before? She can’t recall the last place she was but something tells her it wasn’t here._

_Something finally changes. The crunch of something under her foot fills her ears. Adora stops and looks down. Snow. Fresh looking. What’s this doing here? The thaw should have happened already and the sky is clear of any clouds. Her eyes catch something else. She kneels down to inspect it closer. Red is mixed with white. Her heart speeds up._

_A new sound catches her attention. Adora snaps her head up. For a fraction of a second, she swears she sees the sleek form of a feline streaking across the ground. But in an instant it vanishes like a ghost. There is little time to process what she has just seen when a loud crack of wood breaking makes her look in another direction. This time, a form stays solid in front of her. Despite being cloaked in the shadows that grip every inch of this place, Adora can still make out the shape of a wolf._

_It is large and muscular, their teeth large and razor sharp, and the dark hairs on their back stand at attention, increasing the size of its body. While most of the creature is jet black, there is one color that stands out. Their eyes, completely filled in, burn the brightest and harshest red Adora has ever seen. They bore into her._

_Every muscle in Adora’s body tenses. Fear fills every ounce of her being and her breath gets caught in the middle of her throat. Her mind screams for her to run for her life and stop wasting time looking at the beast but it is of no use. The wolf’s eyes keep her frozen in place, waiting for the right moment to strike. That finally comes when she opens her mouth to say something._

* * *

Adora jerks awake, flailing around as her mind runs on flight mode. She nearly falls out of her bed before sanity finally begins working itself back into her brain. The forest is outside, she is inside, safe in the warmth of Glimmer’s home. All the doors are locked, nothing is going to burst through walls and attack her. She’s safe. Nothing is going to get her. 

Taking deep breaths to calm her body, Adora tells herself over and over again everything is alright. Instead of closing her eyes, not wishing to see any nightmare images or memories, she looks around the room to remind herself where she is. She is resting on the pull out bed from the couch, her phone is charging in the coffee table nearby, the TV across from her is muted but playing some late night show, and the steady hum of the fan above filling the air tells her everything she needs to know. 

Adora reaches over and grabs her phone. She clicks the side and winces when the bright light blinds her momentarily. Blinking, she focused on the numbers printed on the screen. It’s just past four in the morning. Sighing, she locks the screen and sets her phone aside once more.

“Stupid nightmare,” she mutters. Adora runs a hand through her bangs. Anxiety boils inside of her, making every inch of her twitch. It has been a while since she has had a nightmare _this_ intense before. There is no way she is going to be able to sleep like this. After a moment’s debate, she decides to crawl out of bed and burn off the negative energy inside of her. 

She paces around the living room, avoiding the thoughts trailing her like the memories of years ago of a night she wishes to forget. When shadows start to form into creatures from her nightmare, Adora turns on a lamp light to force them away. Under the lamp, sits her notebook. She sighs at the sight, wondering what she is doing.

She takes the book and looks through it, looking at her notes and drawings. It has been a couple or so years since she started this journal of her exploration on what she could find and learning about what may be hidden away. Adora is starting to run out of pages to scribble everything down on. A mental note is made to buy a new one soon. There is not much on the latest page other than what she wrote on her first day here. Part of her thinks she should just give up but her gut keeps telling her to stay put. 

Adora turns her gaze out the window. The moon is hanging low in the starry sky, almost fully lit. Has it really been that long since she got attacked? The woods nearby still call out to her, begging her to search through it. There still has been no luck in finding any clues on what was out there almost a month ago. Time and weather has erased everything. Maybe the next full moon will provide some clues. This is the first place in ages that seems to have anything unnatural to it, even if it is only slightly. 

Shuffling above her reminds Adora she is not alone. She guesses Glimmer can’t sleep either or just is up for the hell of it. Not wanting to risk being caught awake, she turns off the light and sits back down on the bed. There are still many questions that run in her ahead about the woman that houses her. First and foremost, why she has been more than willing to keep her here. She still wonders how the _hell_ she got her all the way out of the woods. On the day the two went in to investigate, it took some time to get there. How can anyone carry someone unconscious up a hill, away from the path, and through the woods in the dead of night? There is no way anyone can do it alone. 

There are other little things also. Like when she looked at her photo when she was a child and seeing usually sharp teeth in both it and later in her. That could be nothing but it wouldn’t be the first time she knew someone who had this trait. Adora still swears she can faintly smell the forest coming off of Glimmer. There is something familiar about the scent that she cannot put her finger on but every time she catches a whiff, she feels her body relaxing. At least she isn’t freezing up. 

Adora lays back down on her bed. It’s a bad idea to think so much when the world isn’t awake. If she doesn’t figure something out in a few days, maybe it would be best to leave and move on. If there is nothing of worth here than what's the point and it will relieve Glimmer of her staying around. Though, _she_ is something of worth here.

* * *

“You really like to sit in the sun, huh?” Glimmer asks. 

Adora looks up from her spot on the grass at the small park she and Glimmer find themselves out, enjoying a nice day out. 

“What’s there not to enjoy?” Adora replies. She stretches out her whole body before gently falling back on the ground. “It feels really nice and I need to get out more anyway. I still promise to find a job.”

Glimmer plops herself down besides Adora. “So are you definitely staying here? Least for a while?”

“I guess? I need money anyway and I still owe you for everything.”

“Don’t worry about it. You are more than enough help around the house.”

“I still have to do something to make up for all of it. Do you know any places hiring?”

“We can look around tomorrow if you want. I have something to do tonight.”

Adora lifts herself up on her elbows. “What are you doing?”

Glimmer starts to pull on the green shoots of grass below her. “Nothing important. Just some stuff. I’ll be gone all night most likely. Dunno when I will be back. Don’t burn the house down while I am gone.”

“I won’t.”

“Good. Hopefully I won’t wake you when I get back.”

While the days have grown longer and longer, it still goes by so fast. Soon enough, the sun starts set below the horizon, the full moon slowly replacing it. Glimmer leaves as sunset starts to draw to the close, leaving Adora alone. However, she does not plan on waiting around all night doing nothing. It’s not like she will be able to sleep well anyway, it always takes forever to find rest on nights like these. By the time Adora gathers all her things, night has fallen.

Stepping outside, the world is bright with the light of the full moon. Adora checks the bag in her hand once more. Flashlight, knife, and her water. A far cry from what she carried a month ago but she doesn’t need much right now. Not that she needs that much as long as she doesn’t go far from her new area of safety. And she hopes that she doesn’t need anything more. Grabbing the flash light and turning it on, Adora throws the bag over her shoulder and heads into the forest. 

Having seen them in the light, the forest is far less sinister than her first time so long ago. And with nothing trying to kill her, she can easily snake her way through. Adora easily jumps over tree roots or rocks trying to trip her or branches trying to snag her ponytail. There is no need to think about where her feet go, they quickly fix any misstep she might back. All the while, she moves her light around, trying to see anything out of the ordinary. Nothing. 

Adora swears under breath. She doesn’t know what she was expecting coming out here. If anything, she might just end up getting herself killed if whatever attacked her is still out here. Maybe she should have brought more to defend herself with. Too late now. Adora continues walking forward, hoping that there will be something to occur. She is just about to give up when a noise fills the air. 

A howl. A low one that makes her stop in her tracks. She cannot pinpoint which direction it is coming from, it sounds like it is coming from all over. Are there a pack of wolves in here? Or is one just really loud? Why did she never hear them until now?

Adora knows why. Against better judgement she picks up her pace and picks a direction to follow the howl, hoping her gut leads her down the right path. The forest grows thicker and thicker and it becomes a hassle to not get a branch to the face or legs. Adora persists, refusing to give up, even as the howl dies out. It, however, is replaced by rustling. Her body begs her for a moment's rest but she refuses. She doesn’t stop until there is a small clearing with a form standing in the middle. 

She slaps a hand over her mouth, muffling her heavy breathing and she ducks behind a bush. With care, she peers around it. The only color she sees looking back at her in the dark is a glowing shade of purple. No natural creature’s eyes reflect that color at night. Slowly, Adora points her light towards whatever stands yards away from her. It books it before a clear picture can be made but there is one thing she is able to make out. A brief flash of dark pink fur.

For a moment, Adora debates if she should give chase but does she really want to risk her life again? If she wants to learn more about what is going on she must stay alive. At least there is one take away from this all. Some creature _does_ roam these woods. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If y'all also are looking for other glimmadora chapter fics that are still being worked on and getting updated pretty regularly y'all check out my friend's stuff [AVEC by EtherianFrigatebird](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977853/chapters/54931186) [Starways by CountDorku](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22188676/chapters/52973329) [No Strings Attached by Say_Anything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23173117/chapters/55465756) (note this last one is NSFW) and [Athetos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athetos) has some good shit


End file.
